Fudou x kidou mpreg
by MSM OC
Summary: fudou and kidou had sex on their marriage nigjt . fudou gets pregnant and gives birth to kidous child .


It has now been 9 years since japan won the world cup . fudou akio fell in love with kidou yuuto when he was 15 . and soon after the became a couple .

**PRESENT**it is 12 of july and it is akio fudou and kidou yuuto's marriage today . all their friends are present ...all were dressed beautifully . waiting for the love birds to arrive and for the marriage to begin .

_its finally happening .. I ...I am getting married to yuuto ...I am just so happy ._thought fudou . he was so glad that after the world cup...his life become better . the money he won from the world cup was used to pay off the lone they had taken and the remaining of it helped him and his mother lead a better life . as fudou was an amazing students , he studied throughout along with scholarship and was now a CEO .

As for kidou he himself studied and became the holder of his father's business . _akio ... im so glad that ur going to be my life partner ._Thought kidou .

they both appeared and the marriage began .

_Do you ...akio fudou take kidou yuuto as your beloved husband . _asked the priest .

_yes ...I helly do ._said fudou happily

_And do you ...kidou yuuto ...take fudou akio as your beloved husband and promise to be together through thick and thin ._said the priest .

_yes ...I do ._replied kidou yuuto

they both smiled and then kissed each other .

Their marriage went amazing with their friends congratulating them , taking photos and making many memories together .

After the marriage fudou (now as akio kidou ) went home with kidou . Mr kidou welcomed him home and smiled . akio kidou bowed his head in respect and mr kidou placed his hand over his head .

soon after dinner they both went to their room and kissed each other again .

_Akio ...why dont you just go and get changed huh . _said kidou smiling

_h...haii I ...I ll go right now . _said akio

for some reason akio was nervous . he went to the bathroom and changed into his night clothes . he came back and saw kidou and smiled unintentionally . _whats the smile for _asked kidou and then he smirked at akio . _I ...I ...I wasnt smiling ...you are just imagining things . _said akio blushing .

they both sat together and had a great time chatting .

now it was 11o clock. they both got ready to sleep . kidou switched off the lights . and went to bed to lay next to akio .

_akio ... I love you ._ said kidou

_I love you too yuuto . _said akio and once again they both kissed . the kiss got heated up and now they both were french kissing fighting for dominance . Eventually kidou won and explored every corner of akio's mouth . akio started moaning between the kiss . soon they both parted just to get sone air . both were blushing . kidou licked akio's lips and then his neck . he started bitting akio's neck .and akio moaned . kidou did leave a bloody mark there . he kept licking akio's neck then jawline and then he moved his hand under akios shirt . akio heartbeat increased . he had wanted kidous touch for years . kidou removed both their shirts . akio blushed after seeing kidous well toned muscles and his chest . akio started moving his hands on kidous chest and got on the top of kidou . he then started bitting kidous lover lip and moved his hand along kidous chest . kidou grabbed akios hips. akio moaned and then smashed their lips together . both were now hard . kidou turned and now was on top of fudou . he licked fudous neck and then staryed licking his right nipple . akio moaned and grabbed the pillow . kidou did the same to his left nipple while teasing the right one . akios breath was uneven . kidou moved lower and lower and stopped at akios waist . he smirked at akio and then pulled akios pajamas down along with his boxers . akio blushed and tried covering himself with his hands but kidou removed them and kissed the tip of akioss dick .

akio now moved up and pulled kidous trousers and his boxers and the blushed at the size of kidous dick . it was huge . akio swallowed and then licked the tip of kidous dick . kidou suppressed the moan . akio then started licking it top to bottom and then took it all in his mouth . he moved his mouth up and down . kidou started moaning and digged his fingers in akios hair in attempt to pull him closer

_huh ah ...ah akio ...omg ...akio ah ...t that feels so good . _said kidou . precum started dripping and akio was swallowing it whole .

kidou put his own finger in his mouth and licked them completely wet ...then he inserted one finger in akios butthole ...

akio who still had kidous cock in his mouth let go and screamed in pain a little bit . when he got used to that finger kidou inserted a second finger and then a third finger . _ah ...haan ...ah yuu ...to ...ah huh_. akio was moaning . his face flushed completely .

**(gish using akio is hard . im gonna use fudou instead)**Kidou removed his fingers and layed fudou down on bed . fudou looked unsatisfied with the lost of fingers . kidou smirked and then placed fudous legs above his shoulders . akio blushed at the thought of what was going to happen . kidou coated his dick with lotion and looked at fudou . fudou nodded a bit and then kidou pushed his dick in fudou . fudou screamed and tears started falling out of his eyes . kidou stopped nd only started moving when fudou was used to his length . he thrusted in and out slowly and then soon after he got fast . and then suddenly fudou moaned ... a moan that kidou had never heard before . _I hit it ...his prostate ...I hit it ._thought kidou and then smirked .and hit there again and again _. ah ah ah hhaan yuut..yuuto ah ah ...yeah right there ...ah ahhh ahhhhhhh ...yuuto ...yuuto ...ah ahh ah ahh ..._ fudou couldnt stop moaning . he was having alot of pleasure . he never thought sex could be this pleasurable . _yuuto ... im ..im about ...to c-cuummm ah ahhh ahh ahh . _said fudou in between breathes. _Me too ...ah ...dammit akio ...you are so fucking tight ...and I fuckingly love it ...ah ._ said kidou . .and then started pumping fudous cock . fudou couldn't take it anymore .he needed to cum now . a few more thrusts and fudou came all over his and kidous chest and kidou came inside fudou .

he slowly pulled out and they both fell asleep hugging each other .

**2 and a half months later **

fudou woke up having a headache . _aish what the ...why does my head hurt so much _thought fudou . he looked at his side .kidou was still asleep . fudou smiled and then his smiled vanished when a sudden nausea hit him . he ran to the bathroom and started throwing up . _man its going to be a long day _thought fudou .

days seemed to pass for fudou like hell . he woke up everyday feeling sick . throwing up again and again . kidou got worried . it had been 2 weeks since fudou got into this situation .

The very next day kidou called a doctor for fudou . the doctor heard what the matter was and then asked everyone except fudou to leave the room . fudou watched as everybody left the room . kidou gave fudou a smile and then closed the door . the doctor then asked fudou to lay down and so fudou did as he was told . he then opened the belt and buttons of fudoua pants and folded them down a bit . then he placed some kind of liquid on fudous body on his lower part of belly and then rolled a machine over . _oh is it something serious __... am I seriously sick or what _fudou was nervous all these thoughts were running in his mind . the doctor smiled at fudou and fudou looked confused .

_eheheh akio kidou ...congratulations ... you are pregnant . _said the doctor

_what did the doctor just say . _fudou looked shocked . _what did you just say... I ...I am ...preg...pregnan...pregnant. _

_yes akio kidou ... you are pregnant ...you are 2 weeks pregnant . _replied the doctor .

fudou was shocked . the doctor left saying_. __its better if he tells you the matter . though I wrote everything on this paper ...follow this and all would be fine ._kidou was worried he ran inside and saw fudou starring at a parchment or somewhat an x ray kinda thing all flabbergasted . _akio ...akio is everything alright ...are you okay ...what did the doctor say ...akio ?_said kidou

fudou turned his head towards kidou and blushed . he had seen ghe ultultrasound . it clearly states that he was pregnant . how was he gonna tell it to kidou ...just how .

_Yuuto ...well I ...I ..am ...I am ._fudou could not complete his sentence . he was nervous . kidou placed his hand on fudous back and sat next to him . he hugged fudou . fudou eased up andbghen started _yuuto ... I ... I ...I am pr...yuutoimpregnant . said fudou__what ?? akio please say it a little slow _said kidou

fudou mustered up his courage and then said _yuuto I am pregnant ._he didn't know how kidou would react but he was surprised when kidou hugged him . kidou was crying . _I was so worried ...but im glad that you are okay ..._said kidou

**8 months and 20 days later**fudou had now gained weight due to pregnancy . he thought he looked like a plum . he had taken leave from his job due to his pregnancy .he was sitting and reading a book when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his lower half . fudou screamed . the maid came rushing in . _oh akio sama ...your water...its broke ...hang in there I ll be back . _said the maid . she ran down and called kidou and explained to him about fudous condition and then took fudou to the hospital. kidou drove as fast as the traffic would allow him . he ran and found the maid ._ akio ...huh huh ...where is akio . _asked kidou and the maid motioned towards the labour ward .

4 hours later a nurse came and said _Are you mr kidou ?? eheheh congratulations ...you had a son ._fudou was moved to a private room . kidou went in and found fudou asleep. he moved towards the babycott and found a cute boy having brown hair like fudou and red crimson eyes like kidou . he was so fair just like fudou . kidou started crying and seeing hin crying the baby started crying too . he was loud enough to wake fudou up . the maid on watching this picked the baby up and took him to fudou . fudou held the baby . smiled at him . and then looked at kidou . kidou was still crying . he walked and then sat near fudou . he hugged fudou and then said _thank you akio ... thank you so much . ...you and this baby are the best gifts that I can ever get . _

fudou smiled and then asked _what do you wanna name him ?_kidou straightened up ,looked at the baby who was now smiling ...he smiled back at the back and then said _chris ...his name would be chris kidou yuuto ._akio smiled and then said _welcome to our happy world chris kidou yuuto ._.

**_****hhhuuh its done .****ik its _weird _a boy getting pregnant but it just came in my mind .****hope u liked it . **


End file.
